Stories - Everyone has one Chapter 4
by Cyan McKenzie
Summary: Time traveling Bella is adjusting well to the 80s and has discovered that mythological creatures exist. Like the stories she loves, she finds these new creatures interesting. In this chapter, are we introduced to a new character, Ben, and we begin to get hints that Bella has more secrets to her than just her time traveling nature. Pride and Prejudice is everywhere.


Bella loves stories – always has. And she is beginning to realize that everyone has one as she now knows that mythological creatures exist. Secrets surround her and she is doing her best to keep them, but she can't help herself around these creatures; she finds them interesting. What she doesn't understand is why are they interested in her? And what is up with her father? What secrets isn't he telling her? The more she learns, the more she is at risk of letting her time traveling secret out. Being a teenager is tricky, but being one with secrets is dangerous.

Stephanie Meyer's characters are so fabulously fun to play around with and I am so grateful that she has allowed so many writers to borrow them. I can never hope to create the magic that she did, but I appreciate her generosity for letting us explore the lives of her characters in so many wonderful ways. My characters have been modeled so closely to hers because well hers are perfect, but I have added a few twists (Jacob's a Nephilim and Bella's from the future and well . . . she still has other secrets to learn about herself and those secrets begin to appear here in the 4th chapter)

Thursday, September 10, 1987

The next day was bright and sunny. And hot. And humid.

I was sweated out by the time I walked from my car to school, and to add insult to injury, I incurred three mosquito bites. On the bright side, I was glad that I wasn't wearing any make-up for surely it would have melted off my face.

I was right on time, but so was everyone else. The commons was dense with people, milling around gabbing or hastily copying down last minute answers to homework questions. Jessica was leaning against the wood paneled wall that lead to the auditorium. She was squeezed in between two boys as tall as professional basketball players. One of them had a hold on her and was trying to drag her into the other room.

Giggling, Jessica waved at me from across the crowded hall. I waved back.

"Hey, Bella," Eric walked up to me with a cheeseball grin. His dark hair was sticking up a little in the back as if he'd forgotten to brush.

"Hi, Eric," I sighed, but smiled politely. We would now be walking to class together and I would have to converse which was something I never really mastered. "How was your day yesterday?" I clumsily grasped at a question that I hoped would force him to talk for a while.

"Good. And yours?"  
Dang! I thought to myself. He'd turned it right back on me.

"Fine," I replied and cursed myself again. I wasn't really good at this talking thing. Someone rammed into me from behind and I stumbled into the wall. In my wake, I knocked a portrait of some astronaut askew. Embarrassment took over my face and I looked around for my assailant.

Whoever bumped into me disappeared into the crowd without even apologizing. Seriously? What a loser. Then again I realized the halls were crowded, and that the person probably didn't even realize what had happened.

"You okay?" He stepped a little closer to me, but thankfully kept his hands to himself.

"I'm fine," I hiked my leather backpack back into place and straightened out the picture on the wall. "No harm. No foul."

Eric grinned at me sympathetically and looked as if he wanted to say something more. Like perhaps how clumsy I was?

We walked a littler quieter now. For me the silence was refreshing, but others might have found it awkward. I racked my brain for something more to say, but couldn't.

As we walked past the library, my heart fluttered and any thoughts about starting a conversation slipped out of my head. At the check-out counter was my dark-haired beauty. The one poets immortalized and artist sculpted. I allowed my eyes to linger longer than was safe for a klutz like me and I plowed right into the wall. As I looked up, I found myself mistaken. I hadn't run into a wall; I had run into Edward.

"Ow," I said softly as I rubbed my bruised shoulder. "I am sorry."

The scowl on Edward's face said it all. He hated me.

"I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm really sorry."

Without breathing, Edward replied, "Not a problem."

And then like that he was gone, but the strange scent of sugar hung in the air.

I was shaking by the time I walked into first period. These crowded hallways were going to be the death of me.

"You okay?" Eric asked as he sat down. He looked at me like I was really a walking tripping hazard and that he wanted to surround me with bubble wrap so that I wouldn't hurt myself or anyone else.

I swallowed. "Yeah. It's just that Edward is like solid. My arm is going to have some pretty bruises tonight."

Eric pulled his brows together, "Pretty bruises? How can bruises be pretty?"

"What? No. That's not what I meant. Oh, never mind," I waved his questioning off and rummaged through my backpack for my pen and notebook.

Eric had finally found some subject to talk about it and was off and running talking about some sort of Rubik Cube contest he was entering. I tried to follow, but honestly I didn't care too much. I was just glad he was holding up the conversation and not me.

When I sat back up, however, anything Eric had to say was lost on me. For it was at this moment that the dark-haired angel I so admired walked through the door and found a seat at the back of class. I was mesmerized, though I pretended very hard not to be. I watched as he threw open one of his books and started reading. I should have looked away, but I felt that while he read, I had time to safely examine him. I just knew this had to be Jacob. I felt so bad for the poor guy, but he really didn't look worse for wear. Now, I tried really hard picturing little Jacob. Had he grown so much?

I could hear them before I saw them, the pack of football players that usually sat at the back of the class. They were loud and their conversation was just on the edge of inappropriate. I could hear them laughing and bumping into desks as they pushed their way to the back. Their sneakers squeaked on the tiled floor. Papers flew off someone's desk. The boys were just almost too big to be allowed indoors and barely fit down the narrow aisles. I was about to tear my eyes of off Jacob and look at my books before any of them noticed me when one of them threw a football at my beloved angel.

"Heads up, Ben," a rough voice called out as the ball flew through the air.

Without even looking up, the boy I so adored caught the ball.

I was thoroughly confused. This wasn't Jacob? I quickly looked away, but kept my ear trained on their conversation.

"How do you do that, Ben?" One of the boys asked as he took a seat.

So this wasn't Jacob. I frowned. If the boy had been Jacob, at least I'd have a chance to talk to him. But on the flipside this meant that Ben was human. That was good. I giggled at myself for thinking that. Just yesterday, I would never had to worry if someone was human or not.

The bell rang.

The class settled down at once. Mr. Parker was a strict teacher and wouldn't tolerate any misbehavior.

My day flew by like any other. Relentless. Boring. I would have liked to have lost myself in a good book, but too many people chatted with me. Texas was a friendly state I decided. And those few moments I could read, my mind was taken towards other things. Like Edward and Jacob and now Ben.

At lunch I saw both Edward, who still refused to look my way, and Ben who was also oblivious to my existence due to the group of football players surrounding him.

"Oh, Bella, you do aim high," Jessica replied as she noted where my eyes were directed. "First Edward and now Ben. At least, Ben dates. You have no shot with Edward. But then no one does."

At this we both stole glances towards Edward, and he was staring at us. We both flushed and turned away.

Giggling at one another. We knew we'd been caught.

I glanced sideways and saw that Edward was still staring at us.

"Stop looking at him, Bella," Jessica pulled on my arm as if she could drag my head down too.

"It's hard not to," I did finally look back at my lunch and decided that I was no longer hungry.

"Looking at Edward is like looking into the sun. It's dangerous," Jessica warned. "You'll get burned."

She looked at me and then added. "He's not into dating."

I now looked at Jessica and wondered if she had a made a move on Edward in the past.

"How do you know?"

She shrugged. "Trust me. I just do."

"Who are the other people he is sitting with?" I asked Jessica, but this time neither of us looked over at Edward.

"Oh, those are his brothers and sisters."

I furrowed my brows.

"They don't look anything alike."

"They're all fosters of Dr. Cullen and his wife. The blondes, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, are twins. I think they are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. Edward, Alice, and Emmett are all fosters."

"Wow. That's a lot of teens."

Jessica nodded. "And it gets worse. Jasper is dating Alice and Rosalie is dating Emmett."

At this point I was interested enough to risk another peek at Edward's table. The five siblings sat by themselves and as far away from anyone as possible. They played around with their food while they joked with one another. None of them looked like one another other than they were all beautiful and maybe a little pale. But it was hard to tell. I was currently residing in the 1980s and everyone seemed to be sporting a tan – except me and them.

I looked back down at my sandwich. I wrapped it back up into my brown paper bag and stood up. "I'm not all that hungry. I think I will just go to the library instead and check out some books."

Jessica looked at me and then the tattered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ I was lugging around. "You do like your books don't you."

"She's like Beauty from _Beauty and the Beast_ ," Mike said as he slipped an arm around my shoulder.

I blushed slightly.

"Oh, Bella," Mike removed his arm again, "I have some bad news. I can't go out this weekend. I have to help out at the shop, and I have a big English assignment due on Monday. Can we do it next weekend?"

"Sure," I replied and then noticed how Jessica looked a little sad. "I was thinking. Since it's been a while since I've been on the lake. Why not make it a touring party and we can invite Jessica and maybe Angela?"

Something flashed across Mike's eyes. Sadness? Disappointment? Whatever it was, it didn't last long and he was nothing but smiles. "Sure. Sounds great! So I'll see you in Physics later."

"See you in Physics."

I walked into the library. I was in desperate need of new reading material and I had hoped I could find something interesting from this era to read. Unfortunately, my best laid plans quickly tumbled as I did exactly that over the threshold and into the arms of Ben. My tall, dark-haired medieval angel with the broad shoulders and the dreamy face was now looking at me with curious eyes. For the first time I noticed that he had the tiniest of scars on his top left lip as if he had once bitten it.

"Whoa. Steady there." Ben laughed as he stood me back up and slipped the shoulder strap of my backpack back into place.

I froze. His touch was intoxicating. His arms were so warm and safe, but strong. I wanted to wrap them around me like a coat of armor. He was just so big and primal that I couldn't stop myself from moving a tad closer to him.

I could feel the blood popping inside my veins though as his fingers grazed my shoulder. My heart played possum and I couldn't breathe. Why, I couldn't even move. I wondered if this was how Edward felt. Not breathing. The only movement I could feel was some strange cotton ball like twirling in my ears.

I must have been turned a livid shade of blue by the time I caught my breath. "Sorry," I mumbled out of breathe. "I have balance issues."

For some reason Ben found this funny and laughed. It wasn't fair. His voice was enthralling and stirred my own voice into silence. "You're in my first period class. Isabella Swan, right? Aren't swans supposed to be graceful?"

I baled up my fists. Was he seriously making fun of me?

"Sorry, that was terrible of me. But you are her, aren't you? Isabella?"

"Bella," I corrected.

He smiled. It was warm and full of animal magnetism. I suddenly became very aware of how close we stood to one another. I could feel his heat and had a hard time thinking of anything more to say.

"I see you are reading _Pride and Prejudice_ ," he leaned into me and touched the tattered cover.

"Umm, yes?" I mumbled and was rather upset that I couldn't think of something wittier, but the heat from his body washed over me like a warm bath and felt as if I might swoon. "You've read it?"

He nodded. "Not a bad book. One has too much pride and the other has too much prejudice. It's good stuff. I can see it happening here in this school sometimes."

I pursed my lips together. "I can see that." I didn't want to say anything more on that subject in case somehow I offended him. But he was right. High schools were full of their clichés, and those clichés each had their own sense of pride and prejudices. At least I think that is what he meant.

"So I hear you are new in town," he smiled widely. "You're from Roswell. I guess that makes you a bit of an alien around these parts."

I was flustered. I sensed that he was trying to tease me, but at the same time his warming proximity clouded my head. Maybe he was trying to make me the butt of joke.

"Um, yes," I smiled weakly. "How did you know that I was from out of town?"

"Mike told me. He said he plans to take you out on the lake this weekend and show you around."

"Yes . . . um no. Those plans have been delayed. He has to work this weekend, so we are going out next weekend." I fidgeted with the tattered edges of my book.

"That's too bad."

"Uh-huh." I now ran my fingers over the spine of my book.

"I'm meeting some friends for lunch on Saturday at Godfather's Pizza. You should bring some of your girlfriends and join us. Might be fun. We'll be there at twelve. We can talk some more about the all high and mighty Mr. Darcy."

"Sounds like fun." I said, smiling. I genuinely meant that, but pressed the book into my hand in an effort to contain my enthusiasm.

The bell rang.

"Great! I'll see ya then," He brushed past me on his way out. The heat radiating from his body strangely chilled my own body.

I watched him go for a moment, but since I didn't have time to check out any books, I turned and followed him.

"Following me?" He paused long enough for me to catch up with his long strides. He studied me with black eyes that were as rich and soft as velvet. A playful smile curled up the apples of his cheeks. The expression on his face was so inviting that I just wanted to take a bite of him.

Nervously, I placed a hand around the back of my neck and rubbed my shoulder. What was I thinking? I couldn't help it though. I'd never in my life seen a high school boy that was so good looking – other than Edward. "Um . . . well, not on purpose, but I guess so. I'm off to French class."

"Parlez-vous Francais?"

"Un peu. Et toi?"

"Le meme," he smiled as he came to stop next to a separate hall. "Well, I'm this way."

"And I'm this way," I pointed straight ahead.

"Bye," I gave a timid half wave.

"Bye," his lips pulled up into a smile.

Before he could leave, one of his football buddies tackled him. "Hey Beast," his friend slapped him on the arm. "Coach wants to see you."

"Now?"

His friend nodded and then for the first time noticed me. "Hey." He gave a quick nod my direction and then looked back at Ben. "Better see what he wants, Beast."

"Beast?" I asked.

"Football nickname," his friend replied.

Ben looked at his friend with haunted eyes. His bottom lip curled downward, "Okay, then see you guys later."

I watched Ben go and noticed that his shoulders seemed lower. Was he upset? I then turned to his friend and gave him a weak smile.

He nodded before disappearing into the mob now swarming the hall.

I headed off to class wondering if Ben was okay.

I didn't know what it was about this place, but I found myself strangely intrigued by the people – especially Edward and Ben. I did my best to concentrate on school, but the mysteries surrounding me still puzzled me.

Edward wasn't in class that afternoon and I was relieved. If that devil could read minds, that made me totally uncomfortable - enough to make me want to change classes. Today I was early to class, so I opened my book and started to read it.

"Hey, Bells," Mike said as he took a seat in front me. "What are you reading?"

I lifted my eyes and met Mike's.

" _Pride and Prejudice_ ," I answered. I slipped the bookmark back into place and closed my book. I knew that Mike wouldn't let me get away with ignoring him that easily.

"Oh, I vaguely remember that book," Eric said as he took the seat on my right. He placed his backpack on the floor and promptly unzipped the top.

"What book is that?" Angela said taking a seat on my left.

I held up the book.

"Oh, good one." She removed her bag from her desk and set it on the floor. I eyed all the bags now lining the rows and hoped that I wouldn't need to get up to sharpen my pencil. I'd surely trip and die. "I liked it a lot."

"Really?" Mike swiped the book from my hand. "I've never read it."

"It's alright," Eric replied. He opened up his notebook the whole while looking my direction, "You didn't miss much."

"Hey?" Angela adjusted her glasses. "It's a very good book."

"Well, of course, you'd like it. You're a girl and smart." Eric's eyes drifted from me to Angela.

"So?"

"Well, it was written for smart girls."

"Was not."  
"Was too."

The two of them bantered while Mike thumbed through the pages. "Maybe I should read it some time."

"You should," Angela insisted.

"Nah, man. Don't," Eric sounded sure of himself as he reached across the aisle, took the book from Mike, and returned it to me. "Trust me. It is chick lit."

"The gum?" Angela asked. She blew a bubble with her own gum and looked curiously at Eric.

"What?" Eric looked confused. "No. Not chiclet. Chick lit. Girl Literature."

"That's offensive," Angela scoffed. Her bubble had popped and she sucked it back into her mouth.

"How's that offensive?" Eric asked.

"It just is."

And then the two were off bickering again. Angela had this look on her face like she wanted to take the gum out her mouth and throw it at Eric.

The bell rang and Mrs. Patterson demanded our full attention as she explained our day's lesson. She made it clear that we had all better pay close attention. We'd be working in pairs later based on what we covered in class. She looked towards a few boys in the back of class and cleared her throat. She had that look of a falcon zoning in out its prey and I wondered if that's how the school had chosen its mascot. The boys set their pens down and looked at her.

The lesson was very Greek to me and I was glad that I was sitting alongside two smart students that could help me make sense of what was going on with all the terms. Five minutes into the lesson, the door opened. My eyes drifted to the door and saw that Edward stood in the middle like an Italian Renaissance artwork. My stupid heart betrayed me and quickened with inner longing. I could feel my pupils dilate the longer I trained my eyes on him. I tore them off him and looked down at my notes. My heart still popped like microwave popcorn as I could hear his soft steps approaching. His sweet scent proceeded him and for once I was the one left holding my breath. He took the only seat available to him. The one directly behind me. My heart sank. I just knew he was glaring at me with seething. I could practically feel it. I tried to guard my thoughts, but knew it was hopeless. He already knew that I found him attractive, but should that really surprise him? He was gorgeous and half the school probably agreed with me while the other half was jealous.

When it came time to release us into pairs, Edward tapped me on the shoulder. Electric sparks surged down my spine. I turned to face him with had to be one of my classic baffled expressions. He was smiling at me as if he were used to seeing girls with baffled expressions.

"Did you need something?" I asked. Hot waves swept over my face and I knew that I must be beet red.

"Yes. A partner. Would you like to be my partner?" His words washed over me like syrup on a pancake.

"Um . . . yes," I stammered the first word that came out of my mouth and was then shocked that I had actually agreed to pairing up with Edward. I couldn't even believe that we were talking to one another.

I stared into his gimlet eyes that were nearing the color of autumn leaves. Hadn't they been darker before? I wasn't entirely sure though because honestly I hadn't been spending that much time on his eyes. His eyes, while lovely, weren't necessarily his greatest feature. I could feel another wave of heat touch my cheeks. Edward's eyes now crinkled mirthfully and I noticed that his lips curled coquettishly into a lopsided smile.

I looked away and saw that other people had started on their assignment. I was now wishing I had partnered up with Angela or even Eric. I took one look at our worksheet and sighed. I didn't understand much of it and with Edward as a partner it was going to be impossible for me to concentrate.

Without even cracking a book or looking through his notes, Edward answered all the questions in neat penmanship. He then angled his paper in my direction. "Would you like me to explain it to you?"

"No, I'm fine." I should have said yes, but I was now curious about him and this might be the only chance I had to talk to him. I could always review my notes tonight.

As I copied his answers, he was the one grilling me. "You are new here. You name is Bella right?"

I nodded. Of course he knew that; he could read minds.

"And you are Edward."

It was his turn to nod.

"Your dad's a doctor," I said still scribbling down answers.

"Yes, how did you know that?'

"My family is friends with the Blacks."

"Close friends?" He leaned back into his chair and stared at me. "You're Mr. Swan's daughter aren't you?"

I nodded.

"How much do you know about Jacob's illness?"

"I think most of it, but why are you asking me? Don't you already know a lot about me?"

He looked at me with piercing eyes that were as hard and sharp as an Obsidian blade.

"I think maybe we should talk, but not here." He looked around. We both did. I noticed Mike was glaring at Edward.

"Agreed."

"After school?"

"Sure, I'll take my dog to the park at 4. You can meet me there."

Edward shifted in his seat. "Can we make it 6:30 or 7?"

"Seven," I agreed.

He then asked me all about my hometown. I couldn't believe he was asking me all these questions if he already knew so much about me, but then I just figured he was putting on a charade for those who were possibly eavesdropping like Mike.

After class was over, Edward was once again out the door quicker than I could have imagined. Mike looked relieved that I wasn't still talking to Edward. He stood over my desk waiting for me to gather my things. Angela and Eric were now bickering about feminism, but they also waited.

Mike walked me out of the room, but stopped as we neared the gym. "I have baseball practice after school today," he smiled at me, but didn't look happy.

Eric separated Angela and me as he stepped in between us and rested his arms on both our shoulders. Mike's face looked even less happy. "See you Mike," Eric steered Angela and me towards the parking lot. He chatted freely now, and Angela helped to push the conversation along which freed me up to think about my meeting with Edward later. Whatever did one say to vampires? And to handsome ones at that?

As I approached my car, I realized that Angela and Eric were looking at me expectantly. "What? Did I miss something?"

"Yes," Angela rolled her eyes. "We were talking about Homecoming."

"Homecoming as in the dance or the game?"

"Both," Eric shuffled his feet.

"Sorry," I replied. I was just thinking about today's Physics' lesson. I was totally lost and I'm still trying to figure it out. So what do you mean by both?"

Eric's face brightened. "So, both the game and dance are coming up in a few weeks. I was thinking that maybe we could get a group together."

"Oh," I shuffled my feet, "I'm not really into sports and I don't dance."  
Angela laughed. "Don't worry. Homecoming isn't really about either."  
"It isn't?"

"No. Just a bunch of kids hanging out."

"Oh, well, then yeah maybe."

Honestly the part of kids hanging out sounded worse than dancing or the game to me, but I didn't tell the others about my quirky anxiety. I said goodbye to my friends and quickly got into my car before I got myself committed to something I would truly detest. Homecoming sounded just awful! Crowds, Dancing, Sports. My worst nightmare.

That evening Chuck and I made plans to go over the Blacks on Friday night for dinner. We'd ordered pizza and bring a movie. I thought the idea sounded great. I tried hedging information out of my dad about what kind of work he was really doing, but he wouldn't budge. He insisted he'd tell me more when the time was right.

I had already done my homework and after calling Angela, I finally was beginning to understand a little of the Physics. So once I was finished with dinner and dishes I told my dad that I would walk Tiger. He seemed happy to have some uninterrupted TV time to himself.

I checked my watch 6:50. I hurried after Tiger. I didn't want to be late. I was sure Edward would wait, but I had so many questions burning through me, and admittedly I wouldn't mind looking at his chest again. Oh, but then I realized he'd probably be wearing a shirt if he planned to meet with me. Dang!

It only took me five minutes to get to the park, but Edward was already there leaning against a pine tree.

I was disappointed to see that he was wearing jeans and t-shirt.

"Something a matter?" He looked confused.

I scowled. Was he toying with me? He could read my thoughts and knew exactly was going on.

"Let's talk." I pointed towards a picnic table.

We both sat. Edward gracefully slipped into a seat, but I was all legs and arms as I tried maneuvering through Tiger's leash. Thankfully Tiger plopped down on the ground and lay still. He didn't seem nervous about Edward, but he wasn't excited to see him either. Maybe Tiger sensed that Edward was a dangerous creature.

Edward graced me with a brief smile and laid his hands upon the table like pieces of ivory.

"So where do we begin?" Edward studied my face with his honey colored eyes.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I suggested.

He shook his head. "I think it be better for us both if you tell me what you know."

I looked at him trying to discern his tone. Was it cautious? Malice? Sad?

"Okay," I agreed and shifted my weight. "But it may sound weird."

He nodded. "I assure you I can handle weird. Go on."

I then blurted it all out. Everything. Everything I knew about him to everything about me. I couldn't look at him though. I was too mortified to do so. I kept my eyes lowered on the ground as I petted Tiger.

When I looked back up, Edward had this bemused smile and a hint of mirth in his eyes.

"What?" I tightened my grip on the leash. Was he making fun of me?

"You think I can read your mind?" He cooked his head to make sure that he could look me in the eye.

I looked away.

"Yes. You can read minds, right?"

"All my vampire life I have been able to read people's thoughts . . . that is until you came along."

I turned back to face him. His body was relaxed like a panther on a tree branch, but his face looked expectant.

"What do you mean until I came along?" I placed both my hands on my lap and leaned forward. I must have still been clutching the leash for I could feel it biting into my skin.

Edward smirked. "I assure you that I cannot read your mind."

"Why not?"  
"I don't know. It's never happened before."  
"Is that way you have acted so . . . weird around me?"  
He looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"The first couple of times we've met, you stared at me like you wanted to kill me."

Edward chocked. He thumped his chest. "Sorry. Your answer surprised me. I thought I had a better control of my facial expressions, but clearly not. But yes, it is true. I did want to kill you."

It was my turned to be shocked. My blood turned to ice. "But I thought you and your family only hunted animals."

Edward drew back his shoulders and clasped his hands together. "Look, Bella. I'm not proud of this. I should have better control. You are right. My family and I hunt animals. But unfortunately you are my singer."  
I was taken even more aback. Whatever did that mean? I was confused, but his words hit a little too close to home. I was a singer and a good one too. I never sang though because no matter how hard I tried, my songs always left people feeling sad – even when I sang happy tunes. I just had a haunting voice – alluring, but haunting.

"So what are you trying to tell me, Edward?"

He leaned forward and when he spoke the scent of honey washed over me and I was instantly at ease. "You are my _la tua cantante_ or my singer. It is a term we vampires use to explain someone like you-"

"Like me?"

He held up a perfect hand, "Let me finish. Blood is appealing to vampires but each vampire if they are lucky, or my case unlucky, will find a person whose blood is so appealing to them and them alone that it will call to them or sing to them."

"My blood sings?"

"No. It is just very, very desirable to me."

"And my blood will be this way to others too?"

"No just me. I mean other vampires will want your blood too, but not in the way I want your blood."  
"I'm still confused."

"Bella. The moment I smelled you, I wanted to kill you because your blood smells irresistible to me. But don't worry. I have learned to control it. I will not harm you."

I looked at him.

"Cross my heart." And he did.

My mouth opened and closed a few times, but I didn't know what else to say to him about my singing blood. What else could I say?

"So now you know about me. All about me. That I'm from the future and all."

He nodded and seemed to find the idea fascinating. "I suppose if I live long enough, I will be able to meet you again the future."

"Yeah, I suppose." My eyes looked upward as I thought about that.

He smiled. It was an irresistible smile too; one that drew me to him. I leaned in closer.

"I don't know much about vampires . . . about you."

"What do you want to know?" He placed his hands upon the table with his palms facing up.

I looked at him. "You can't read my mind?"

"No," he shook his head, but kept a careful eye trained on me. "It makes you a very interesting person for me."

I blushed as he raked his eyes across my eyes. I was so relieved that he could not read my mind.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Not important. Well, no. I'm just glad I don't have to worry that someone can read my private thoughts."

He shrugged. "I suppose, but it will take me some time to make some adjustments. I'm not used to knowing only half the information."

"Welcome to the real world." I smiled at him. "Now you know how the rest of us have to get by. It's exhausting. But tell me more about your diet. I'm not in danger, right?"

He laughed. "I assure you I will be a perfect gentlemen. You have no fear of me. Even though I am a hideous beast that could cause you harm, I won't. I can master my desires."

I looked at him. He wasn't a hideous beast. A handsome devil maybe, but not a monster.

"And why if my blood is irresistible to you, would you torture yourself?"

For the first time, Edward looked embarrassed.

"Sorry. I don't mean to make you feel awkward, but I need to know that I am safe." I said.

Edward looked at his hands and then up at me with eyes that willed me to understand. "At first, I thought I should leave, but then I decided I needed to master my desires. If I could do that with you, then I would never again have problem with other humans. Or at least that's what I believed. But then I discovered that I couldn't read your mind like I could the others and that interested me. I'm interested in you. You fascinate me like no one else can."

"I find that hard to believe."

He laughed. "But it is true."

I coiled the leash around my finger and then pursed my lips. "So tell me more about how this vampire thing works. I thought they couldn't be seen in the daylight. That they'd turn to dust or something."

Edward laughed. "Myth. We can be seen in the daylight, but daylight makes us feel funny."

"Funny? How?"

"It tingles and can make us itchy or sometimes even restless. Therefore, many vampires prefer to avoid the sun. And if we get too much exposure, and it has to be a lot, it can make us sick."

"People have that problem too."  
Edward nodded, "But for vampires it happens a little sooner."

"Stakes?" I asked. Chuck had already told me that stakes couldn't kill vampires, but I thought I'd better get the real scoop straight from the source.

"We can't eat them? We don't eat anything other than blood."  
I was confused. "No, not steaks like as in the cow, but stakes like in wooden stakes."  
Edward laughed and it was musical. "Oh, sorry. No, wooden stakes won't hurt us. We are very solid creatures. Stronger than stone. See." He reached his hand across the table and placed his hand upon mine. It was cold and hard like granite, but another spark shot through my body and I withdrew my hand.

"Garlic?"

He laughed, "No, but who really like garlic breath anyways?"

"So then how do you kill a vampire?"

"Why? Are you planning on kill me?"

"What?! No!"

He laughed. "I was only kidding. Really hot flames. Usually. Another vampire has to rip the other vampire apart and then set fire to the pieces. But if the fire is hot enough, people can do it. Flamethrowers work well. We also don't like Sulphur. It won't kill us, but it will give us painful hives."

"Oh." I felt bad talking about such a morbid subject with him. He was such a handsome creature. The idea of destroying such beauty seemed as if it must be a crime against the art world.

"What are you thinking?

I blushed.

He smiled. "I like it when you blush, but why are you blushing?"

I know that my color must have deepened for he leaned forward. "Bella?" His voice seemed playful.

"So what can you tell me about Jacob Black? Why is he not at school?" I quickly changed the subject.

"He's a newly made vampire. They have more control issues when it comes to their diets. Plus, he has all his extra powers from his being a Nephilim. He could really be dangerous to humans right now."

"Oh" I was saddened. "I had hoped to visit with him and his family on Friday."

He frowned. "I'm not sure that would be wise."

I must have looked sad.

"But we can go out for dinner and you can tell me more about why you don't like Homecoming."

I shot him an accusing look. "I thought you couldn't read my mind."  
"I can't. But remember I can read other people's mind," he smirked, "And believe me your name has been coming up a lot lately."

I buried my face in my hand and groaned.

Edward chuckled.

"You are awful."

Edward laughed even harder. "I know. I told you I was a beast. But you know something? If I didn't know better, Bella, I'd think you were a vampire or maybe a Nephilim."  
"What do you mean?" I straightened up.

He was grinning now, but also looked a bit uncomfortable. He licked his lower lip and when he spoke his voice tightened. "Vampires and nephilims have certain qualities about them that humans find attractive."

"You mean like looks?"

"Yes. . . ." his voice was still on edge, "And our voices are pleasant-"  
"And you smell good," I blurted out.

Edward shook with laughter and nodded his head.

"So what are you trying to say, Edward?"

His smile shifted from unabashed delight to something more mature. "How should I put this? Bella, people are noticing you. . . . boys are noticing you . . . . and they like what they see."

I groaned. "You're a beast."

He laughed. "And you're a beauty."

After I was sufficiently embarrassed and had all the information I needed for the night, I returned home. Edward was turning out to be insufferable, but at least he was pleasant to look at. I would just have to try and control my emotions around him. Apparently, his kind befuddled humans. I was relieved to know that it wasn't just me – that I hadn't suddenly gone all boy crazy or something. Chuck was still watching TV, but he let me know that Jessica had called. "I think she wants to go shopping with you this weekend."

"Okay, thanks Ch-dad," I said picking up the phone and dragging it into the kitchen.

The chord would only go so far, but I stretched it to the limit as I waited for someone on the other side to pick up.

"Hello?" A female voice inquired from the other end of the line.

"Jessica?"  
"Yes?"  
"It's me, Bella."  
"Hey, Bella. Did you get my message?"

"Yes, and I would like to go to the mall with you, but would you like to grab a bite to eat with me at Godfather's Pizza first? Ben said he and a group of guys were going and said I should come and bring some girls."

I had to remove the phone away from my ear. Jessica was squealing so loud. "Yes! Yes!" She shouted.

"Okay. Who's driving?"

"Oh, me." Jessica insisted. "I've seen you drive and no offense, but you're terrible. You drive like you walk. Crooked. "

I laughed, "Okay. I will see you tomorrow then."

So, it only took me four dozen pages to start hinting about Bella's secrets. Oops! My bad! But I will give you another hint. Her name is the perfect way to describe her! Really, wish I could have given her another name, but it is just too good not to use.


End file.
